A vehicle drive control device is proposed that performs acceleration/deceleration running by alternately repeating acceleration running by operation of a motor and deceleration running by stopping of the motor or interruption of power transmission from the motor. A hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1 is an example thereof and the acceleration/deceleration running is performed during auto-cruise running in which an engine is used for running at a constant vehicle speed, on the condition that a predetermined prohibition condition is not satisfied such as that a fuel efficiency improvement effect is not sufficiently expected due to high cruise setting vehicle speed.